Adding The Missing Piece
by Acherona
Summary: Naruto's been chasing Sasuke for a year and he's getting tired of being brutally shut down. Just then Itachi asks him out, which brother should he choose? Who is Sasuke really jealous of and does Naruto have to choose at all? SIN fic.


**Disclaimer**: Neither Acherona nor Trulywicked have any claim on Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. Neither of the authors obtains any money or goods from writing this. It is strictly for our own amusement.

**Warning**: Incest, threesome, bad language, a teeny amount of angst and quite frankly a shitload of smut. If this is not your cup of tea I suggest that you leave now.

**AN**: _This is a collab between the absolutely amazing Trulywicked and Acherona written for YuukoUchiha because she caught Acherona's Kiriban. Hope you enjoy this delicious SIN._

**Adding The Missing Piece.**

Naruto watched Sasuke's profile, the straight nose, porcelain complexion and inky black hair. The bastard was so goddamned beautiful and Naruto wanted nothing more than to reach out and fist his hand in that shiny hair and pull the other close for a kiss. He had been in love with the bastard for ages now but Sasuke still refused to go out with him. Naruto couldn't figure out why. He knew Sasuke was attracted to him too. He'd seen the way the Uchiha looked at him when he thought Naruto wasn't paying attention but something was still holding him back.

"One date Sasuke, _one_…Why won't you just give me a chance?" Naruto turned pleading blue eyes on his best friend and crush.

"No." Sasuke stared straight ahead stubbornly as he waited for the professor to enter the classroom. "I've said no the last year of you asking and I will continue to say no so why don't you just give up."

"I don't understand, why can you just give me…Us a chance, we could be great Sas." Naruto tapped his fingers against the shiny plywood counter of his desk. He didn't want to be annoying stalker boy but his feelings for Sasuke were real and he could swear that Sasuke felt something too.

"You're a friend Naruto but that's all there is between us. I don't feel that way about you and frankly your persistence to this ridiculousness is starting to get annoying." Sasuke still didn't look at him.

Naruto didn't know how to respond and he was saved from doing so by the door opening and the TA walking in and to the front of the classroom. Now there was another reason for Naruto's confusion and his hesitance to just go all out and ravage Sasuke. Itachi Uchiha, tall, dark, gorgeous, brilliant and sexy as hell. Naruto almost drooled every time he watched Itachi walk. The man had a swagger that fueled every dirty fantasy Naruto had. Was it possible to have a crush on two people at the same time? Naruto supposed that it was but that didn't make it easier...Especially when the two people were brothers.

Naruto was in love with Sasuke, that much he knew. He'd known Sasuke for years and loved all sides of the bastard, the good and the bad…and there were a lot of bad ones. It hurt that the bastard wasn't even willing to give him a chance…It really hurt. That didn't stop him from wanting Itachi too. Itachi was mysterious, always keeping his guard up, careful about letting people in. The first time Itachi had given Naruto a real smile someone could have knocked him over with a feather, it was beautiful and brilliant. The only one the older Uchiha let really close was his younger brother and to an extent Naruto.

Naruto groaned and rested his head on the arms he had crossed over the desk. He was fucked up wanting both brothers; something had to be wrong with him.

The professor finally walked in, late as usual and with his face buried in the last issue of _'Banana Sling Boys'. _The neutral cover didn't fool any of his students anymore. Professor Hatake was as perverted as they came but unfortunately the man was also brilliant, making his class very popular.

With a low groan Naruto sat up straight and concentrated on the lecture, he couldn't afford to flunk this class. He opened his notebook and started to take notes. Naruto didn't see the longing look Sasuke shot him or the other pair of dark eyes that watched them both from the front of the classroom.

**oo—oo—oo—oo—oo**

Raising his arms over his head Naruto felt his shoulder blades pop and he groaned in satisfaction. Man Kakashi could really drone on and on once he got started. Naruto's head was buzzing trying to sort the important information out and all he really wanted now that class was finally over was to head over to the cafeteria and have a whole pitcher of black coffee.

He packed up his things in silence, not trying to engage Sasuke in conversation as he normally would have. Having Sasuke reject him constantly was taking its toll and for the first time Naruto actually considered giving up. Throwing himself at someone who didn't want him was both depressing and quite frankly kind of sad.

Naruto started to walk towards the exit when Itachi caught up with him.

"Hey there Naruto, what did you think about today's lecture?" Itachi asked him over the rim of his steel framed glasses.

Naruto gave him a grin. "Ah you know, it's interesting when you manage to sort through the bullshit."

"Yeah, professor Hatake can be…verbal." Itachi agreed. "So I wanted to ask you something. If you're not busy this Friday, would you like to get together and do something?"

Blue eyes widened and Naruto struggled to keep his jaw attached. "Are you…Are you asking me out on a date?"

There was a loud clattering sound and Naruto turned his head to see that Sasuke had dropped his bag on the floor and was now bent to pick up all his scattered items. For once it didn't even enter Naruto's mind to go and help him. He was too stunned by what Itachi had said.

"What if I am?" Itachi arched a finely shaped eyebrow. "I like you Naruto, you're not in a relationship as far as I know and I think we could have fun." Itachi kept one eye on Naruto and the other on Sasuke who was still on the floor with his hand clenched around his notebook. He waited for Sasuke to say something but his baby brother stayed silent. He resisted to roll his eyes at his little brother and concentrated on Naruto.

Naruto was biting his bottom lip as he fiddled with the strap of his messenger bag. He fought the urge to look back at Sasuke and see what his reaction was. Sasuke had made it clear that he didn't want a relationship with Naruto and he found Itachi attractive so what was stopping him? Maybe it was time to move on. He was aware that moving from one brother to the next wasn't the smartest move but right now Naruto was so tired of wanting and not being wanted back. If Itachi wanted to go out with him and have fun then what reason did he have to refuse? "Yeah I'm free, I'd like doing something on Friday, sounds like fun." He finally managed to get the words out after an embarrassingly long pause.

Itachi's eyes crinkled behind his glasses as he smiled and ran his fingers over Naruto's cheek. "Good, I look forward to it Naruto. I'll pick you up at seven pm on Friday."

Blushing Naruto nodded and grabbed his bag tighter as he left the room. _'What the hell had he gotten himself into?'_

Itachi leaned against a desk and crossed his feet at the ankles as he watched Sasuke make his way down to him. He knew his little brother would be pissed but the punch to his face still came as a surprise.

"What was that for little brother? One might think you're upset." Itachi asked evenly as he rubbed his bruised cheek. As sad as it was this was the most fire he'd gotten from Sasuke for a long time now. It strengthened Itachi's belief that he was doing the right thing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke's voice came out in a low poisonous hiss and his entire body was trembling from held back rage.

"I think that I just asked out a very hot, sexy blond on a date. Did it look like something else to you?" Itachi couldn't help himself; it was so much fun pushing Sasuke's buttons. "Just because you don't want him it doesn't mean no one else will."

"Fuck you asshole, you don't know anything!" Sasuke's voice was rising in volume and Itachi was glad the door was closed. "Since when do you like Naruto that way anyway? When did I...When did I stop being enough?" Behind Sasuke's anger Itachi saw both insecurity and fear and it made his heart clench. He had to do this though; things couldn't go on the way they were. It was hurting all three parties involved.

"Okay to answer your questions...You're right; I don't know anything because you don't tell me. You've stopped letting me in. You have to be blind and stupid not to like Naruto, he lights up everything he touches. He's gorgeous, funny and kind and he makes you laugh...That's reason enough to love him." Itachi ran his thumbs along Sasuke's cheekbones before leaning in and kissing him. "Oh Sas, it's not about you not being enough, you are but this...This isn't working. It hasn't worked for quite some time. You deny yourself what you want and you pull away from me. You live your life out of fear and I can't take it anymore. Stop and think about what you want Sasuke, really think about it."

"If you wanted out all you had to do was say so, no need for these fucking games." Sasuke pushed away from Itachi and walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Itachi took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he could really feel a headache coming along. He loved Sasuke, he really did but his baby brother had a real problem seeing beyond his own nose. Itachi had watched Sasuke and Naruto dance around each other for over a year now and he could see the toll it was taking on both of them…Hell he hurt too.

Every time Sasuke rejected Naruto the blond would lose a bit of his light and Sasuke would come home to either lock himself up and brood or wanting to have wild, angry sex. It was like he was trying to drive something out of his mind. Itachi saw how they looked at each other and he wasn't stupid, he saw how Naruto looked at him too.

Itachi wasn't a saint, he wouldn't give Sasuke up. Sasuke was his but he wanted to make both Sasuke and Naruto realize that there was room for all of them in this relationship. None of them needed to hurt. There could be plenty of love between the three of them and Itachi hadn't lied when he told Sasuke about Naruto's virtues. He was attracted to him and somehow the blond had managed to burrow beneath both of their defenses and stay there. Itachi knew that with Naruto they could be so much more that what they were now. If only Sasuke could let go of his fear he knew that they could all be happy.

**oo—oo—oo—oo—oo**

Sasuke walked to his favorite park and sat down on a bench that was halfway hidden in a grove of trees. His mind was still whirring and his heart hurt with both anger and betrayal. He was pissed with both Itachi and Naruto.

When had Itachi stopped wanting him? Sasuke couldn't understand it. It had always been the two of them against the world and Sasuke still wanted him with a passion, he didn't think that would ever change. He was very well aware of the fact that a relationship like theirs was frowned upon by society at large. That people would find it disgusting if they knew. Sasuke _loved_ Itachi though, he loved everything about him.

Imagining his future without Itachi in it was impossible for Sasuke, he just couldn't do it.

And then there was Naruto, infuriating, impossible, impatient. He was all the things Sasuke shouldn't want and all the things he found himself craving. Naruto could always make him laugh, even when he didn't want to and despite his carefree attitude Naruto really understood.

Over the last year Sasuke had grown used to Naruto wanting him, to Naruto asking him out. Even though he turned him down every time it had still felt good to know that Naruto wanted him. And as long as Naruto asked him out he wasn't with anyone else. Sasuke didn't want to imagine Naruto with anyone else, touching or being touched by hands that weren't his, lips that weren't his. Sasuke was well aware that he was being unfair, wanting to keep Naruto bound to him even though he had no intention of pursuing a relationship with him but he was just selfish that way.

Naruto lit up a part of him that Itachi couldn't reach. Sasuke felt horrible even thinking it but it was true.

Then Naruto had gone and accepted Itachi's offer to take him out without hesitation. Was the year he spent pursuing Sasuke worth nothing? Would any guy do? And if he had to date, if he had to drift away from Sasuke why did have to be with his brother? With his lover? Sasuke leaned his head in his hands and cursed softly under his breath. He was so incredibly fucked up. Why did he love, crave and need two people where one even was his own brother? There was something seriously wrong with him and Sasuke feared that both Itachi and Naruto would finally see how broken he really was and leave him behind. Sasuke chuckled humorlessly to himself. He'd been so scared of losing both Naruto and Sasuke that he might just have driven them together, leaving him alone.

When did things stop being simple? Sasuke drew up his knees against his chest and rested his forehead against them. Love hurt, love hurt so fucking much and sometimes Sasuke wished that he wouldn't feel anything at all. If he could just close his heart off things would be easier.

**oo—oo—oo—oo—oo**

Naruto stepped out of the elevator on the top floor and slowly made his way to the Uchiha's front door. Of course they lived in the penthouse of the tallest building in the city. Naruto had been here more times that he could remember but he had never had a knot in his stomach like this before. He couldn't understand why Itachi had wanted to meet him here and he couldn't fight the sense of awkwardness he'd feel if Sasuke was there.

Despite feeling a bit anxious Naruto also felt a shiver of excitement at the thought of going out with Itachi and that feeling was almost worse. Naruto wanted to feel bad for feeling that way but he couldn't really bring himself to work up the guilt. It wasn't as if he was deceiving Sasuke. The two of them had never been in a relationship and Sasuke had made it clear more than once that he didn't want him. Naruto wasn't delusional, he knew he wasn't going to magically stop wanting Sasuke but he owed it to himself to at least try. The way things were going now, it wasn't fair to any of them.

Wrapping his jacket closer around him to ward out the wind Naruto walked on towards the door, butterflies roaming free in his stomach.

**oo—oo—oo—oo—oo**

Sasuke glared viciously at the television screen as he heard Itachi getting ready for his date with Naruto. His hand clenched on the remote control hard enough he could hear the plastic strain and crack. It hurt to be here and hear his lover getting ready to go out with someone else and why? He still didn't understand. Why wasn't he enough for Itachi anymore and why...why was Itachi not enough for _him_ anymore? His eyes slid shut in pain at that thought. He loved Itachi, almost desperately and absolutely immorally but there was something missing now, something more he wanted that Itachi just didn't have but he still _needed_ the older man so he couldn't leave. Now, with Itachi taking an interest in Naruto, he would be made to leave and it would break him.

Even though Sasuke was refusing to even look at him Itachi felt the weight of his lover's gaze. He knew Sasuke was hurting know but he did this for the both of them, to make it better. Itachi pulled on his pants and grabbed a shirt in his hand before walking out into the living room. He needed his plan to work and for that to happen he needed to push Sasuke, push him past his anger or at least make him angry enough to act.

"What's with the sulking little brother?" Itachi put on the shirt but didn't button it. "You're brooding so hard I could hear you in the shower."

The younger man's eyes cut harshly towards Itachi, briefly sliding to look at the beautiful expanse of creamy skin that was exposed by the open shirt before he jerked his gaze back up to glare into his brother's eyes. "Go to hell you bastard."

Itachi noticed the look and the brief flair of heat, good that meant that all hope wasn't lost just yet. He sat down on the couch next to Sasuke and ran his fingers through his unbound hair. "Such language Sasuke, I should really give you something else to occupy that naughty mouth with."

Sasuke couldn't help but follow the silky strands being drawn through the long, elegant fingers. Damn Itachi knew just how much he liked his hair. The younger Uchiha shifted as his groin began to show more interest than he wanted it to right now. "Excuse me but you've got a new little mouth to occupy if you recall, should you finish getting ready for your new little fuck bunny?"

"Really Sasuke, is that really how you see Naruto? As a fuck bunny?" Itachi knew Sasuke was pissed and hurt but he also knew he would regret those words later. "And I haven't done anything with his mouth...Yet. Are you in a hurry for me to taste it? To map out every corner of Naruto's mouth with my tongue, to tell you how he tastes? Or maybe I should get him on his knees, feed him my cock and hear him moan around it?"

The other brunette made a snarl and lunged, his fist heading for Itachi's face.

Itachi caught Sasuke's wrists and held them tightly. "Uh uh little brother. You only get one free shot with me and you've already used it." Keeping his grip on Sasuke's wrists he leaned in and kissed his lover, ignoring the hiss coming from Sasuke.

Sasuke struggled and tried to bite Itachi's lip but then the older man's leg somehow insinuated itself between his and pressed up against his groin, drawing a groan from him and forcing him to relax. He started to return the kiss even as he cursed himself for being weak and giving in every fucking time. He never could fight Itachi and he didn't really want to, not when he tasted so good and knew just what to do with that wicked tongue and those sinful hands.

Itachi felt the exact moment Sasuke gave in and he let his body grow heavy on top of the other. A part of him was disgusted by himself for doing this when Sasuke was really angry with him but he hoped it would work out in the end. If this whole thing failed they were over any way. Itachi knew they couldn't keep going as they had, it would break them both and cause them to start hating each other...He couldn't live with that. "Sasuke..." The name was just breathed against his brother's lips and he released the other's wrists so that he could run his hands over Sasuke's chest and beneath his shirt.

The other man made a soft whine in the back of his throat as he arched against the pleasurable touch. In the back of his mind there was the 'good angel' reminding him that Naruto was on his way over and that if they kept this up he'd catch them but the 'devil' on his other shoulder was in charge and really didn't give a damn at the moment. It would serve Itachi right anyway. Sasuke wrapped a leg up and over Itachi's hip, his hands going up to sink into that glorious hair as he kissed his brother with the single-minded intensity of the desperate.

Itachi returned the kiss with equal vigor and ripped Sasuke's shirt open not caring about the buttons pinging against the walls and coffee table. He needed to feel Sasuke's skin against his own. Words of love and want wanted to slip out from kiss swollen lips but right now Itachi wasn't sure Sasuke would believe him so he just kept kissing, kept worshipping his lover with his mouth as best he could.

Sasuke purred up into Itachi's mouth, one hand slipping down to stroke over the lean, delicious muscled chest of his brother. His own fingers found Itachi's nipple and flicked it teasingly, smirking into the kiss at the soft groan Itachi made.

Itachi wrestled himself out of his own shirt and tossed it on the floor before settling firmly in the cradle of Sasuke's thighs and rocking against him, Sasuke never failed to drive him wild.

**oo—oo—oo—oo—oo**

The elevator ride seemed to go on forever; Naruto grew more nervous with every light that lit up, signaling the floors he passed. When the doors finally slid open on the top floor he had to take a few deep breaths to find the courage to get off the elevator instead of turning on his heel and going home. Friday night alone with a bag of chips and Kiba on Skype didn't sound all that bad right about now.

Naruto knocked on the door but no one answered, had Itachi forgot that they were supposed to meet here? He opened the door carefully and heard the television on so there had to be someone at home. Naruto toed off his shoes and walked further into the penthouse coming to a complete standstill when he finally found them.

Sasuke was ranged under Itachi, both of them with their shirts half off, and was arching up into Itachi's mouth as the elder Uchiha tongued it. An odd little keen broke from Sasuke's mouth as Itachi tugged on his nipple ring. "Fuck how can you always do this to me?"

Itachi chuckled and pulled on the ring with his teeth. "You're always so responsive, so gorgeous and needy." He was moving to the other nipple when a soft sound caught his ears and he lifted his eyes to look on bright blue ones.

Naruto's first thought was that they were beautiful together, they looked perfect entwined like that...All pale skin and dark hair. Then the anger came, it was clear from both their words and actions that this wasn't the first time they were together. No wonder Sasuke didn't want him; he already had a lover...Just how hard could it have been to let Naruto know that instead of letting him make a fool of himself over and over again? And if they were a couple, why the hell did Itachi ask him out to begin with?

"I knocked." With all the thoughts whirring through his mind, it was the only thing Naruto could think to say.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, clouded and hazed with lust, and his head whipped around to look at his best friend. The anger, and underneath that the hurt, in the beautiful blue of Naruto's eyes threw a bucket of ice water on his libido and he felt his own heart clench. He shoved at Itachi hard. "Naruto I..."

"Save it." Naruto looked at the dishelved brothers and hated the fact that he still wanted them.

"Naruto please listen." Now that it came down to it, it was harder than Itachi thought to explain himself.

"Listen to what?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "I have done nothing but listening...and waiting. Has it been fun? Let's see what the moron Naruto will do this time, let's string him along a little more just for the laugh of it."

Sasuke managed to shove Itachi off of him at his wince. "I didn't, I _wouldn't_ do that Naruto! I don't know what Itachi is up to but I didn't...this wasn't planned."

"Not planned? So can you tell me that you haven't been involved with Itachi all the time I've been following you like a puppy, asking you out over and over again?" He turned to Itachi. "And you...What the hell are you doing asking me out on a date when you're clearly already involved?"

Itachi flinched, this was not going well.

"I'm not going to be some pawn in whatever game you're playing together...I know I can be a bit slow on the uptake but I really didn't need the visual aid to let me know you are both off the market, a simple sentence would have done the trick just fine." Naruto hissed out.

Sasuke moved to stand up. "I'm not playing any fucking game Naruto! I don't know why my brother asked you out, you can take that to the bank. As for me and him, I couldn't tell you damn it! I couldn't accept a date from you but I couldn't tell you I was involved with someone either. If I had you'd have wanted to know who, and you'd have pushed and prodded and poked until I told you." He walked forward, nearly crying when Naruto took a step back. "He's my brother Naruto. Even the gayest pride parade would throw us out because he's my _brother_. I couldn't tell _anyone_, not even you."

"I don't give a flying fuck that you are brothers, you should know me better than that Sasuke. Love is love and when you find it you should grab it and hold on to it with everything that you have, not let it go." Naruto felt heat prick his eyes and blinked furiously, he would not let himself cry here. "I care that you let me go on chasing you for a fucking _year_ when a simple word would have stopped me." He looked away from Sasuke. "I'm leaving; you can deal with your own shit without me."

"Naruto stop...Please." Itachi had buttoned his shirt. "None of this was to hurt you. Look at Sasuke, really look at him. He loves you. He's been hurting himself saying no to you for so long now...I just wanted to help things along." Itachi ran a finger through his hair in frustration. "He cares; I care...That's not a lie."

Sasuke looked at his brother for a moment then looked back at Naruto, feeling a bit like someone was about to drop him from a tenth story window and he was made of glass at the flaring anger and throbbing hurt in the familiar blue eyes.

Naruto did look and his heart hurt. He wanted to believe that it was true, that he was wanted but both the Uchiha brothers had had so many opportunities to talk to him and they hadn't taken a single one. "I am looking but I don't know what you want me to say, it's clear that I don't know either of you. Anyway even if I did I won't be the one to come between you, that's not me."

"Not come between us Naruto." Itachi wanted to step closer but he kept his distance. "Be a part of, complete and make better. Sasuke wants you...I want you too, please don't doubt that."

The younger Uchiha looked at his friend. "Please Naruto. You know me, better than anyone else, you know how I think. I was scared, please don't...don't hate me."

"I don't hate you...Either of you. I don't think I could even if I tried." Naruto's eyes softened minutely. "I'm just not sure what it is that you want from me."

Sasuke swallowed. "Itachi's right, about me wanting you. It's hurt to keep telling you no but I...well scared equals stupid for me I guess?" He held out a slightly trembling hand to Naruto. "For a while now, even though I need him, something's been missing with Itachi, a...balance I guess. I still need him like I need to breath but it feels incomplete and you...you Naruto you've always balanced me out. Do you," he gnawed on his bottom lip harshly, "do you think you could be in a relationship this twisted?"

Naruto watched Sasuke seriously for a moment, regarding the outstretched hand before placing his larger one in it with a drawn out sigh. "You know me, I thrive on twisted." He gave a slight pull and smiled when Sasuke stumbled closer. "How about you, are you really okay with this?" Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder to lock eyes with Itachi.

"I really am yes. Sasuke is right; something has been missing for a while now. I'm not giving him up, that's something I will never be able to do but I am attracted to you Naruto and I think we could be so much better together than apart."

Sasuke closed his eyes and moved to lean his forehead on Naruto's shoulder, absently noting the higher body temperature the blond always seemed to have. "Manipulative bastard. Would it have killed you to just, I don't know, talk to me about all this _before_ going off on some fucking complicated scheme? Convince me to let the cat out of the bag and then just invite Naruto over for dinner, tell him what's up and ask if he wants in? Why the hell do you always have to make these fucking Rube Goldburg plans for shit?"

Itachi opened his mouth to argue but promptly closed it again. Granted, it had been a ridiculously complicated plan and it had only turned out alright with pure luck. "Well I had to do something, I was sick of seeing you mope around the house and watching you dance around each other.

Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, something he'd always wanted to do. He was still amazed that Sasuke permitted it, that he wasn't pushed away. "I don't know whether to thank you or beat the shit out of you. I don't like being manipulated but I can't argue with the result if it let us be together."

Itachi only smiled wickedly in reply.

Sasuke almost purred at the stroke of Naruto's hand. "There's more ways to punish someone than beating them up idiot."

"I'm not an idiot, bastard." Naruto fisted his hand in Sasuke's hair and pulled on the inky tresses some. "And I know there are more ways to punish someone; in fact I have the perfect way to deal with naughty 'Tachi here." Naruto grinned broadly.

Itachi took one look on that smile and the evil glint in the blonds' smile and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

The brunette didn't yelp at the sharp tug, just shivered as the lust that had been stifled returned full force. Then he smirked and turned his head to look at Itachi and drawled. "Oh really? Do tell."

"Well 'Tachi here has meddled, pushed and pulled on our strings like some master puppeteer." Naruto's grin widened even more, making him look just a little bit scary. "I say we make sure he's unable to move at all now...His punishment is to keep still and watch. We can do anything we want to him and he won't be able to do a thing about it."

Was it bad that instead of feeling worry at the prospect of being at Sasuke and Naruto's mercy Itachi felt insanely aroused? Probably but Itachi was already labeled more or less crazy so he didn't care much.

Sasuke's smirk widened. "I do like the way you think Naruto, and I have just the thing for it. The only question is, bedroom, living room, or somewhere else?"

"Bedroom's probably best. When I'm done with the two of you, you won't be able to stand much less walk...Better keep a bed close." Naruto was starting to believe that this was true, that these gorgeous, brilliant men actually wanted him as much as he wanted them and it brought out his normal teasing side again.

Sasuke sent his brother an evil smirk as he started walking towards the bedroom, Naruto in tow. "Coming puppet master?"

"I certainly hope I will." Itachi replied and got up from the couch, following a few steps behind the other men, admiring the view as they walked.

The younger Uchiha's smirk widened. "Maybe, if you're good." Once in the bedroom he let go of Naruto's hand, "You deal with the Master Manipulator, there's already silk ropes on the bedposts, look under the mattress. I'll get the supplies." Then he went to the closet and bent over to find what he was after, presenting a beautiful view to the two other men in the room.

"Already silk ropes at the bedposts...I always knew you were kinky bastards underneath all that ice." Naruto tore his eyes away from Sasuke's ass to beckon Itachi towards the bed. "Shirt off." He ordered.

Itachi chuckled and unbuttoned the silk shirt and let it fall to the floor. "So bossy." He said as he crawled onto the mattress and settled in the middle of the bed.

"Oh you haven't seen bossy yet." Naruto grabbed one of Itachi's wrists and bound it to the bedpost with red silk ropes. He got up on the bed and straddled Itachi to bind the other wrist, leaning in close enough so that their lips almost met before pulling away again.

Sasuke'd found what he was looking for and crawled up onto the bed beside Itachi's prone form. "Naruto I think you're somewhat of a tease." He leaned in to nip at the blonds' earlobe. "Good."

"I don't think either one of you should talk about teasing...I've been wanking myself raw to the thoughts of you since forever." Naruto tilted his head to give Sasuke more access to his skin. His hands were splayed over Itachi's chest, feeling the sleek muscles under his touch.

"Not our fault we're dead sexy." Sasuke kissed his way down the strong neck then held a strip of leather with snaps in front of Naruto's face, an adjustable cock ring. "So would you like to do the honors?"

"Yes please." Naruto grabbed the cock ring like it was a toy at Christmas and got working on Itachi's trousers, practically ripping them off in eagerness to get to his prize.

Itachi caught Sasuke's eyes over Naruto's head of bright blond hair and gave his lover a fond smile...That ended in a gasp when Naruto grabbed his erection in a firm grip, stroking him to full hardness easily before slipping the leather strip around the base and fastening it.

Sasuke leaned to watch over Naruto's shoulder. "Mmm you should see how his hands look, so dark and golden against your cock, gorgeous. I bet they feel good too."

"Mmm, so good little brother. Strong and just the right amount of rough, just wait until you feel them on you." Itachi bucked up against those talented hands, wanting more friction though knowing it wouldn't be enough, that he couldn't come before Naruto and Sasuke let him.

"You like my hands this much?" Naruto gave a twisting stroke before bringing his hand to his lips, licking off the clear bead of precum clinging to his fingers. "You should feel my mouth then...It would blow you away...Pun intended."

Sasuke shivered and made a soft almost moan. "I do remember that you have no gag reflex, you demonstrated that incredibly during that dare Kiba tossed at you. Fuck Naruto, you're practically sex on legs." His hands went to slip under the back of the blonds' shirt, stroking over the skin of his back.

Naruto arched his back as goose bumps spread over his skin at Sasuke's touch. "Glad you were paying attention." It was almost ridiculous how good Sasuke's hands felt on him. Naruto had wanted this for so, so long and now that it was happening he was scared he would make a fool out of himself.

Itachi watched the way Naruto and Sasuke looked together and was happy that he had played the puppeteer, they all belonged together, it was clear as day.

Sasuke's hands slipped around to play his fingers over the muscles of Naruto's stomach. "Mmm it's hard not to pay attention. Sometimes I'd look at you and think 'there, there's Apollo come down from Olympus to play among we mere mortals for a time' you're a gorgeous man Naruto. All gold and light, your eyes are like two pieces of the ocean set in your face and your body," he stroked the skin beneath his palms with a hungry groan, "perfectly toned and sculpted. Makes me want to nibble."

"Then nibble, fuck...Do anything you want to as long as you keep touching me." Naruto's throat almost closed up as he listened to Sasuke, that this man who along with his brother was the epitome of perfect found him attractive was mind boggling. He brought his saliva slicked hand back down to Itachi's cock and stroked the bound flesh leisurely.

"Be careful what you ask for." Itachi said as he watched them with heated eyes. "Sas likes to bite."

A teasing, wolfish growl came from the younger brunette. "I do, I like to bite and scratch and mark what's mine," his nails scored lightly across the blonds' six pack, "Itachi's not much better, who do you think 'convinced' me to get the nipple rings?" He nipped at Naruto's neck and dragged his tongue up the salty column.

"Fuck, you two are killing me here and we haven't really started yet." Naruto turned his head so that he could capture Sasuke's mouth in a deep needy kiss, his fingers tightening around Itachi, making the older Uchiha groan helplessly. "Naked...I want you naked Sasuke."

"Do I get to have you naked too?" Sasuke, already missing his shirt just unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down and off. He wasn't wearing underwear so he was completely exposed. He slid his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip then nipped it.¨

"Hell yeah." Naruto climbed off Itachi to pull off his own pants and shirt, hooking his thumbs into his rather obnoxious neon green boxer briefs and pulling them down too. He let his eyes roam over the pale expanse of Sasuke's body, not even attempting to hide the want and admiration in his gaze.

Sasuke could feel his cock twitch at the heated blue gaze sweeping over him and he could swear he hardened even more as Naruto's body was exposed. He licked his lips at the hard cock jutting up from the nest of dark blond curls. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the long wide shaft, almost purring at the thought of it pushing into him or seeing it fill Itachi's ass. "Mmm about nine inches and perfect I'd say."

Itachi made a needy little sound at Sasuke's words and stretched his neck to see for himself. He liked being tied up but it was difficult not being allowed to touch, to lick and taste.

Groaning, Naruto's knees almost buckled at the simple touch of a hand around his dick. "Oh fuck yes, feels so good."

Sasuke's other hand reached around to grab Naruto's ass and pull him forward. He pressed an open mouthed kiss on the spot above Naruto's navel and scraped his teeth up the blonds' torso to lap at a flat brown nipple. "Mmm, you taste good Naruto."

Naruto cradled Sasuke's neck in his hand and fought the urge to press the other's mouth closer. "Your mouth...Gods, it drives me crazy." He looked from Sasuke to Itachi. "How can you ever get anything done once you've had this mouth on you?"

"Well I do make sure to have it on me as much as possible." Itachi answered shakily. Devouring them greedily with his eyes. His cock ached desperately and he longed to be touching too.

Sasuke nipped at the little nub of flesh in his mouth. "Hmm I almost forgot the puppet master." He reached around to grab another toy he'd pulled out from the closet, a bright yellow vibrator with a remote control. He smiled sneakily down at Itachi even as he leaned against Naruto, relishing the feel of his skin against his own. "What do you think Naruto? Yea or Nay?"

Blue eyes widened and Naruto licked his lips. "Yea, definitely yea. I want to see his ass stretch around it, sucking it in. Let's see if we can make him beg."

Itachi felt his asshole clench in anticipation as he watched Sasuke's predatory expression and Naruto's wanton eagerness.

Sasuke chuckled wickedly and licked up the vibrator, watching Itachi's eyes dilate and his breathing pick up. "I do love the way your mind, and your mouth, works Naruto. Cherry, orange, or mint lube?"

"Orange." Naruto replied with a smile. He loved seeing the way Itachi's stomach muscles trembled as they spoke of what they would do to him. "It will taste better when I fuck him open with my tongue."

Sasuke had to shiver at the images that brought to mind. "Gods Naruto. Orange it is." He reached into the bedside table and pulled out the bottle of orange lube, handing it and the vibrator to Naruto. "All yours, I want to see you drive him crazy lover."

"Mmm, I'm quite in the mood to drive him crazy too. I can't wait to see him lose that perfect calm of his." Naruto went back onto the bed and settled between Itachi's legs, pulling the man's trousers all the way off, leaving the older Uchiha as naked as the rest of them. "You certainly have the pretty gene, both of you. You're so fucking gorgeous that it almost hurt to look at you." Naruto nuzzled Itachi's stomach before slowly moving lower, loving the way Itachi gripped the ropes that bound him for some sort of leverage.

"Come on Blondie; show me what you've got." Itachi raised his hips in offering to Naruto.

"Patience puppet master, I'll get to it when I'm good and ready." He licked a burning circle around Itachi's navel. "Is he always this demanding Sasuke?"

"Yes. Though usually it's me tied to the bed." Sasuke placed a nipping kiss on Naruto's shoulder. "He likes being in control."

Naruto smirked and nipped his way along Itachi's jutting hip bones. "But he's not going to be in control now is he? He's going to lie back like a good boy and just take whatever we have planned for him."

Itachi couldn't quite stifle a moan. It was true he liked being in control, liked being the one who teased and played. If he didn't trust Sasuke and Naruto with his very being he would never have agreed to be tied up like this. He _did_ trust them though; he knew they would never hurt him and that he could let himself go with his two beautiful lovers.

Sasuke's hands stroked down Naruto's back. "Mmm. Yes he will." He leaned around Naruto and licked along Itachi's ribs, where he knew the skin was almost too sensitive. "And I can't wait to see him beg and like it."

shuddering violently and straining against his bonds Itachi didn't know if he wanted to pull away or press closer to those hot mouths. Two sets of lips were on him and two tongues were working to drive him out of his mind. "I don't beg easily." The statement came out more breathlessly than Itachi had intended.

"Good." Naruto purred against his inner thigh as he slowly spread Itachi's legs wider to give himself more room. "A challenge is always fun."

"Oh yes, the challenge of getting you to beg," Sasuke's mouth was nipping around one of Itachi's nipples, "is a worthy cause, especially when the reward will be so sweet."

Naruto's mouth was so close to his ringed cock that Itachi could feel the heat and moisture from it and Sasuke's sharp teeth nipped just right to have him squirming. He turned his head to look at Sasuke with heated eyes. "You are having _way_ too much fun with this little brother." Itachi's back arched clear of the bed as Naruto licked a broad wet stripe up his aching cock.

Sasuke chuckled. "Of course I am. It's not often I get to see you at my mercy and now at Naruto's mercy. It's," he inhaled the scent of musk rising in the room, "intoxicating." He moved up to capture Itachi's mouth before the elder could make a retort.

Itachi moaned into the kiss, he couldn't help himself. Sasuke was always absolutely delicious but now, when he had both Itachi and Naruto there with them...He was mind blowing. He open his mouth and let his little brother map out his mouth, meeting his tongue with his own in wet, lazy strokes.

"You two have no idea how hot you are." Naruto looked up from between Itachi's legs with greedy eyes. He slowly wrapped his hand around his own erection and pulled slowly on it as he watched the brother's kiss. "Makes me so fucking hard."

Sasuke broke the kiss to look down and groan, remembering the feel of Naruto's cock in his hand. "I can see that. Mind if I taste it for myself as soon as you've got Itachi all set up?"

"Mind? Shit the thought of your mouth in my have me close to coming." Naruto had to squeeze the base of his cock to calm himself down. He lowered his head and spread Itachi's ass with his thumbs before slowly circling the tiny pink pucker with the tip of his tongue.

Itachi grit his teeth and bit down on a yelp at the sensation. If it continued like this he would be begging in no time.

Sasuke nipped at Itachi's bottom lip and stroked his hands over the long haired man's chest. "Mmm how does it feel Itachi? Having Naruto tease you down there? Is he licking at your hole?"

"Nnnnghh, yes...He's licking, teasing...Putting that big mouth of his to perfect use." Itachi panted against Sasuke's lips, desperately trying to catch that tempting mouth with his own again even as he pushed his ass into Naruto's face, wanting more.

The younger brother deliberately moved his mouth just out of reach. "Hmm sounds wonderful." He looked down into Itachi's eyes. "Is there something you want, big brother?"

"Fucking tease." Itachi glared at his baby brother and licked his lips wantonly.

Naruto chose that moment to inch his tongue inside that tight heat, licking and stretching at the inner walls as he continued to hold Itachi open with his hands.

Itachi's breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes to reign in the pleasure.

Sasuke's fingers tweaked his brother's nipples and he leaned down to whisper in Itachi's ear. "I can just imagine what he's doing now; he's fucking you with his tongue isn't he? Sliding it in and out and licking at you. It feels good I bet, so fucking good you want to blow your load but you can't until we let you. Just think soon he's going to slide the vibrator inside you and I'll turn it on, low setting and then I'll suck him off and you'll never know when I'm going to turn it up or down."

Itachi's eyes flew open, pupils blown wide as they locked on Sasuke. "Such a dirty mouth on you, lover." Itachi's voice was gravelly and he jerked as Naruto touched him deeper with tongue, adding a slick finger along with his mouth. The scent of orange filled the room as Naruto added lube and moved his finger faster, curling it against Itachi's prostate. Itachi jerked again, his deep red ringed cock, leaking clear precum and still he couldn't come.

"You know you love it. You love how dirty my mouth is, how hot and tight around your cock it can be. Do you want me to remind you? Want me to use this dirty mouth on you?" He stroked a hand down to trace a nonsense pattern just above where Itachi's cock was dripping precum onto the flat, pale belly. "You know if you do you have to say it, and ask nice."

"Yessss, I want your mouth on me...Hot, tight and fucking wonderful." Itachi pulled against his binds again, frowning when he couldn't get loose. He wanted to fist his hands in Sasuke's silky locks and drag that tempting mouth down to his cock.

Naruto chuckled and pulled his mouth away from Itachi, leaving his fingers inside, twisting and stretching. "Now that wasn't asking very nice was it?"

Sasuke rubbed his cheek along Itachi's arm. "No, I don't think it was Naruto." He moved to crawl over and straddle Itachi's body so that his face was down in front of Naruto's and his ass and his own straining erection was visible but just out of reach to Itachi. "So I suppose he didn't get his reward now did he Naruto?" His hands helped the blond spread Itachi's legs wider.

"Nope, no reward for naughty, misbehaving boys." Naruto agreed and leaned in to kiss Sasuke while his fingers pressed steadily against Itachi's prostate making a whine escape Itachi's throat.

It was agony...pure, hellish agony to feel that electric tingle in his body and see Sasuke's more than tempting ass so close and not being to do anything about it. "Please..._just fucking please_ get up here and let me taste you."

"Mmm," Sasuke moaned into Naruto's mouth at that briefly sliding his tongue against the other man's before breaking the kiss. "What do you think Naruto? Should I?"

"Well, he did say please. Big step for 'Tachi." Naruto kissed the corner of Sasuke's mouth and twisted his fingers inside Itachi. "And I can't really blame him for wanting to taste you...Who wouldn't? You are so very tasty."

"Hmm, true enough." Sasuke saw no reason to dick around with false modesty. He glanced back over his shoulder and smirked before giving Naruto another kiss and scooting down just enough that if Itachi lifted his head he could reach him. Sasuke's pale hands stroked the paler skin of Itachi's inner thighs. "So, Apollo, how's it coming down there?"

"Mmm, 'Tachi is tasty too." Naruto lowered his head again and swiped his tongue over the twitching, stretched entrance. "And he's slick and loose and ready to have something other than my fingers up there...Aren't you pretty?"

Itachi couldn't answer, he was too busy tonguing Sasuke's balls and crack but he whined and bucked his hips in response.

Sasuke shivered just a bit and gave a slight moan. He always loved Itachi's mouth on him and Naruto's husky voice and the sight of him tonguing and fingering Itachi's hole made him feel unbearably hot and hard. "He is, so, so pretty and his tongue feels so good. If he'd just ask nice I'd love to return the favor to his cock while you get than vibrator in him."

Throwing pride and stubbornness to the wind Itachi growled and nipped at a perfectly formed ass cheek. "Fine...Fine you evil bastards. Please Sas, please put that gorgeous mouth on my fucking cock and suck me down your throat." Funny, giving in wasn't very hard at all.

Naruto threw his head back and laughed at Itachi's form of begging and began to lube up the vibrator.

Sasuke chuckled. "Well it's a start." He licked a long line up his brother's shaft then slowly sank his mouth down on it inch by slow inch, pulling back every so often to create a little suction. He snuck a hand out to palm Naruto's balls gently.

"Oh yes." Naruto moaned and spread his legs to give Sasuke more room even as he brought the vibrator down to Itachi's asshole, rubbing it against the entrance before pushing gently, watching how Itachi's body swallowed the toy greedily.

Itachi couldn't believe it but he was whining, mewling and making noised he had sworn would never leave his lips. Sasuke's mouth on him and the feeling of being filled was amazing. If not for the cock ring he would be coming so hard right now. His muscled trembled and his skin was sleek with sweat.

Sasuke hummed around Itachi's cock just as he turned the vibrator on, at the low setting.

Itachi shouted and the headboard slammed against the wall as Itachi's body spasmed and jerked. The sensations were just bordering on too much.

"Well have you heard that...We just made 'Tachi scream." Naruto sounded very, very pleased with himself.

The younger Uchiha pulled his mouth off Itachi. "So we did. A rare sound indeed." He waved Naruto over. "I'd like my taste now, if you don't mind," his eyes dropped to Naruto's cock and he licked his lips.

"Go ahead, have your fill." Naruto shuffled so that he could present his cock to Sasuke and Sasuke could stay in position for Itachi to continue to lick and tongue his ass. They were both straddling Itachi and Naruto was able to meet the older Uchiha's eyes over Sasuke's lean body. He knew that the want and longing in Itachi's eyes was mirrored in his own.

Sasuke made a hungry sound before he took Naruto's cock into his mouth. He honestly didn't have much in the way of patience for teasing the blond right now, he was too hot and hard and he'd wanted Naruto too fucking long to deny himself or Naruto any further. So he sucked the blond down and hummed as he pulled back, bobbing his head up and down the long cock. Itachi's mouth on his own ass just made the pleasure that much more intense and he happily returned the favor by playing with the remote and changing the intensity of the vibrations his brother was feeling, from low to medium to low to high and everything in-between in no pattern whatsoever.

Naruto moaned and kept his hips still by force as he watched Sasuke blow him. This had been in his dreams and fantasies for so fucking long that he couldn't really believe that it was actually happening. Sasuke's mouth was like nothing he had ever felt before; nothing had felt this good in his entire life. "I understand why Itachi finally caved and begged. Your mouth is so worth begging for." Naruto brought his hand down and circled the leaking head of Itachi's cock with a single fingertip.

Groaning loudly Itachi writhed beneath his lovers and increased his efforts to drive Sasuke crazy with his mouth.

Sasuke made a groan in the back of his throat and turned the vibrator up to high, smirking around Naruto's shaft at the cry Itachi muffled. He moved his free hand to stroke over Naruto's body, flicking his nipples and wondering if Naruto would be open to getting them pierced. He was sandwiched between the two most devastatingly sexy men he could name, sucking one while the other rimmed him, and it made him so hard his cock was leaking a steady stream of precum. He pulled his mouth off just long enough to scatter kisses along Naruto's shaft, "Personally I'm finding your cock more worthy of begging. So long, thick, and hard and it tastes divine," then he took it back in his mouth and concentrated on getting his throat to relax so her could swallow around Naruto's cock.

"Oh holy shit!" Naruto's hand flew to Sasuke's head where it buried itself in the thick black hair. "I thought I was the one without gag reflex." His thighs tensed and his stomach jumped at the sensation. "Seriously Sasuke, you have to stop or I will embarrass myself right here and now." Naruto bit the inside of his cheek sharply to keep from spilling himself down Sasuke's throat.

Itachi's jaw was beginning to ache but he was not about to give up yet. He was buzzing from absolute pleasure and he wanted Sasuke to feel the same, it was clear that Naruto did if his words were anything to go by.

Sasuke slowly pulled back, his tongue giving one last lick to the head of Naruto's cock before he straightened and claimed Naruto's mouth in a rough, hot, deep, hungry kiss. Fire seemed to be living in his veins and he felt like he was about to explode. He pulled back to nip at Naruto's throat as he tossed the remote aside. "How do you want to do this?"

Dazed blue eyes looked at Sasuke as Naruto tried to catch his breath after the kiss with Sasuke; it felt as if the other had sucked his soul right out of him. "Oh fuck, I want everything and anything in any way I can take it...For now though I want to fuck 'Tachi here...See if he'll scream for my cock like he did the vibrator." He leaned in and kissed Sasuke again. "And I want you behind be, splitting me wide open with that fucking beautiful cock of yours."

The short haired brunette groaned into the kiss, imagining how it would feel to be buried balls deep in Naruto. He nipped along Naruto's jaw. "Where's the bottle of lube so I can get you nice and ready for me?"

Naruto made a dive for the lube at lightning speed and held the bottle out to Sasuke with a slightly trembling grin. He was so horny and just a little nervous about the fact that this wonderful thing was happening. "Here you go. Care to lube me up too so that I can inch that toy out of your brother and fuck him through the bed."

"Yes, Sas...Please help him so that he can do that." Itachi pitched in with a needy voice. He felt needy and vulnerable where he lay tied up. The toy was good but it wasn't enough, it wasn't warm and alive and attached to the sexiest blond he had ever met.

Sasuke kissed the side of Naruto's neck. "Mmm, happy to." He drizzled the slick liquid over Naruto's erection before pouring some over his fingers. He wrapped his hand around the hard shaft, stroking it and spreading the lube over it as his fingers went to the crack of the blonds' ass to stretch him.

Oh fuck...He needed to get inside Itachi right now; having Sasuke's hand on him was apparently just as hot and dangerous as his mouth. Naruto had never been this turned on in his entire life and there was a time in early high school when he had actually feared gaining hairy palms with the amount he jerked off. He settled better between Itachi's legs, stroking his fingers over the other's toned stomach before pulling out the toy, watching with a slack jaw as Itachi's hole clenched around nothing...As if it wanted to be filled right up again.

"Are you ready pretty?" Naruto's voice was thick with want and he hardly recognized it.

Itachi propped his head up so that he could look at Naruto properly and nodded. "More than ready Blondie just fuck me already."

Not needing to be asked twice, Naruto lined his cock up with that tiny, little hole and pushed in, moaning at the exquisite heat.

_'Yesssssssssssss.'_ this was as it should be. Naruto's girth stretched him deliciously and the weight and warmth of Naruto on top of him felt amazing. Itachi pushed his ass back against the blond, trying to make him go deeper, faster...Anything that kept this feeling going.

Sasuke made a soft growl and grabbed Naruto's hips, nipping sharply at his shoulder. "Hold still, unless you've changed your mind about having my cock up your ass?"

"Haven't changed my mind...Just thought I'd give you a challenge that's all." Naruto panted and tossed his head back against Sasuke's shoulder. Being still while being buried to the balls inside Itachi who gripped him like a vise and being touched by Sasuke at the same time was maddening...But maddening in the best way possible.

"Smart-ass." He slid his cock along the crack of Naruto's ass, rubbing over the stretched entrance a few times before pressing in. He groaned as the tight heat closed around the head of his cock and set his mouth on Naruto's shoulder, mouthing the muscle. He pushed in and pulled out in tiny thrusts gradually sinking deeper and deeper into Naruto until his hips were flush against that beautiful ass.

Naruto's breath hitched and a hissing moan escaped him. He had died and gone to heaven, there couldn't be another explanation for the extreme pleasure he was feeling. Sasuke was filling him so good, sliding against his inner walls and rubbing every sensitive spot, making every nerve catch on fire and Itachi...Itachi was liquid heat wrapped in velvet. He started to rock slowly, pulling out only to impale himself on Sasuke's cock and then pushing back inside Itachi.

"Deeper, just like that." Itachi moaned and lifted his hips, he watched Naruto fuck him and he watched Sasuke's blissful expression as he thrust into Naruto.

Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto's torso, letting the blond direct the pace and essentially fuck himself between the two of them, rolling his hips each time Naruto thrust into Itachi to give it just that much more impact. His eyes connected with his brother's and the heat that was surging through him became nearly unbearable at the mindless, almost desperate lust in the eyes so like his own. He groaned against Naruto's shoulder and reached down to circle Itachi's cock with his fingers, rasping. "How does it feel having Naruto inside you? Knowing that each time he pushes into you I'm pushing into him and adding that little extra jolt?"

"It's fucking amazing little brother." Itachi replied and shuddered as Sasuke's hand gripped him. "He fills me to the brim and rubs against my prostate with every stroke." Itachi cursed the ropes that bound him to the bed silently. He wanted to grab Naruto's shoulders and help set the pace, he wanted to cup Sasuke's face and kiss those sweet lips. Mostly of all he just wanted to come, his cock was an angry red color and it was almost vibrating with need. "How does it feel to be inside Blondie here? Is he tight Sas? Does he grip and milk your cock?"

"Hey..._Blondie_ is right here you know." Naruto punctuated his statement with a sharper thrust that had Itachi groaning. "And you can bet this sweet ass of yours that I'm tight like you wouldn't believe."

Sasuke shivered. "Fuck yes he is." He nibbled on Naruto's shoulder. "He's almost virgin tight and so hot I feel like I'm going to burn up right here. You know that right Naruto? You know you feel so fucking good that it drives me out of my mind." He thrust harder into the blond and stroked Itachi's cock faster.

"Mmm, good. I think I like you out of your mind." Naruto was trembling as he moved his and rolled his hips back and forward. He was getting so close, being in the middle, fucking and getting fucked was too much. There was no way that he would be able to hold out for much longer.

Itachi gasped loudly and raised his legs, rubbing his feet against Sasuke's sides and clenching around Naruto's cock buried deep inside him. It felt so good that it almost hurt, he needed to come. "Fuck, take the ring off...Please take the ring off." He pushed into Sasuke's hand desperately.

A groan rumbled in Sasuke's chest, just hearing his always collected brother beg like that was enough to bring him to the edge, hell he could feel his balls starting to draw up. "What do you think Naruto? Has he been punished enough?"

"I think so...for now at least." Naruto moaned again as Sasuke struck his prostate dead on. "He's been a very, _very_ good boy to me here." He ground his hips against Itachi and reveled in the way Itachi jumped and clenched around him.

"Then I suppose he's earned it." Sasuke quickly unfastened the cock ring and took it off, stroking the hard flesh. "You're going to cum for us now right Itachi? You're going to shoot all over my hand so Naruto and I can lick it off."

"FUCK YES!" Itachi screamed as his body tensed like a bow string as ribbons of hot white come erupted from his released cock to paint Sasuke's hand, Naruto's stomach and his own chest. His heart was thundering in his ears and his breath was fucked right out of him.

Itachi was gorgeous when he came, Naruto couldn't take his eyes of him as the other's body rippled and massaged his cock deliciously. Watching that, feeling Itachi squeeze around him and Sasuke inside him pushed Naruto straight over the edge and beyond. He shook violently as he emptied himself inside Itachi with a throaty growl.

Sasuke moaned loudly as the clench of Naruto's body around his and the beautiful sound and sight of Itachi cumming so hard tossed him over the edge. His teeth closed over the skin her was mouthing as electric pleasure poured through him and out of him like a firestorm. He shuddered over and over as the spasms wracked his body and nearly blinded him.

Naruto slumped down on Itachi's body, feeling completely boneless. He was probably crushing the older Uchiha but right now he didn't have it in him to move. "I think you actually managed to fuck me silly." Naruto blinked owlishly and tried to get his bearings back.

Itachi chuckled and shuddered when he felt Naruto's softened cock slip out of his sensitive entrance. "Well one could argue that it doesn't take much for you to be silly in the first place."

"Hey!" Naruto should be offended and he would be...If he could find it in him to move.

Sasuke groaned, pulled out, and rolled off of Naruto. "That was the best orgasm of my life. Don't ruin it by talking, either of you."

Naruto made a face at the younger bastard but he wasn't really annoyed, it just wasn't in him to be quiet for any length of time. He mustered his strength and reached up to untie Itachi, pressing a kiss to the inside of the other's reddened wrist where Itachi had pulled against the bonds.

With the sex over with Naruto's brain started working again and with that the old insecurities came back. What if this was a onetime thing? What if it was only about sex? Granted it was the best sex Naruto had ever had but he wanted so much more. He was in love with the bastards and he wanted everything, the whole thing. What if Sasuke and Itachi didn't want the same? It would hurt so fucking much, Naruto wasn't sure he would be able to handle it.

Sasuke slung a heavy arm over Naruto's waist and cuddled up to his back, nipping the bite mark he'd made earlier. "Idiot, stop thinking so hard. Your brain will explode."

"Bastard, you were the one who told me to be quiet." The insult didn't have any bite to it though.

Itachi stroked his freed hands over smooth skin, one body golden and one pale as moonlight. His lovers were truly beautiful and Itachi would never let either of them go, as corny as it sounded they belonged together.

Sasuke poked Naruto's stomach then slid his hand up to rest over the blonds' heart, "Mine," he met Itachi's eyes over Naruto's shoulder, "Ours. Don't even think of trying to get away."

His breath whooshed out of him and Naruto relaxed back into the bed, relief flooding every pore of his body. "Yours." He agreed, getting away was the furthest thing from his mind. "But you're both mine too, you're not allowed to think otherwise."

"Possessiveness all around, I think the future is looking very interesting." The usual smirk was back in place on Itachi's face but his eyes were soft as he looked at his lovers. "Thank fuck it's Friday, we'll spend tomorrow in bed and Sunday will be spent moving Naruto's stuff in, no way I'm going to let him live away from us from now on."

Sasuke rubbed his face against Naruto's shoulder. "Agreed. You _are_ moving in right moron?"

Like he would refuse. This was everything he wanted wrapped up in a pretty bow and handed to him on a silver platter, he wasn't enough of an idiot to turn down his wildest dreams come true. "Yeah bastards, I'm moving in." He nuzzled Itachi's chest and pressed against Sasuke. Feeling complete, safe and loved. "You're not getting rid of me now."

"Good. Sleep now." Sasuke made a pleased noise and nestled his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, fully intending to go to sleep. After all he had everything he'd ever wanted right here, he could afford to be lazy. He'd have to thank Itachi with some of his favorite chocolate later on.

"Mmm." Naruto made content sound and snuggled deeper into Itachi's chest as his eyelids grew heavy. "If you snore I'll bite you." He added sleepily.

Itachi couldn't stop the wide grin that spread over his features as he lay in bed with his lovers tangled close to him. The missing piece had been found and now everything was complete and perfect. Itachi relaxed, placed one hand in Naruto's golden mop of hair and the other hand on Sasuke's back and he allowed himself to drift to sleep too, knowing that everything was as it should be.

**~Fin~**


End file.
